Through Troubled Times Pride will Falter
by Darcylover
Summary: Another retelling of Austen's masterpiece but as Darcy's POV. How does this mysterious character's pride falter and how does this actually change him within? Where does he also go during his absence in the novel? Read AN
1. Netherfield Park

**Title: **Through Troubled Times Pride will Falter

**Summary: **Another re-telling of Austen's masterpiece but as Darcy's POV. How does this mysterious character's pride falter and how does this actually change him within? Where does he also go during his absence in the novel?

**Please Read: Chapter 1-4 of this story have been rewritten, if you have read this story before please remember to start reading from the beginning. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1 - Netherfield Park**

I stared inquisitively around my new surroundings of Netherfield Park and had to cast a slight stern look to my good friend Charles Bingley who was parading through the vast home with animation. I had to admit that I saw some character in the property but it seemed a little too secluded for the liking of Mr Bingley's sisters. Yet as Bingley examined every room with a shrill sense of happiness I stood by and watched with some kind of amusement.

"What do you think of it Darcy?" Bingley asked suddenly as he rounded on me in the brightly lit drawing room. I smiled slightly not wishing to disappoint my friend. "Do you not think it well suits me?"

"I think it would do you very well, Bingley." He stared around the room for a moment before his eyes yet again focused on me.

"So you agree, Darcy?"

"Of course!" I said with some sort of false stimulation.

"Then I shall speak with the attorney directly to see about taking it!" At this the strong step of Bingley's riding boots crossed the room and echoed down the corridors of Netherfield back toward his horse.

As I stood in the light of the drawing room window looking around at the covered furniture I had to wonder if what I was doing was right, for surely his sisters and Brother-in-law would never agree to him letting a home so far from dignified society. But of course I was right, Bingley needed his own home to increase his standing in society. Therefore, as I looked out to the fields I knew that it was our only option. Yes it would do perfectly for a gentleman of his income. The rooms were spacious and the gardens well maintained, good enough for Bingley yet likely not to be so for his relations.

I listened to the pounding of my own boots as I walked toward the front door of the house, there standing impatiently with his hat and gloves already in place was Bingley. He appeared slightly agitated by my staying longer than he deemed necessary, very impatient to have business settled.

"Come Darcy, we must speak with the attorney directly, I must secure this before another offer is made!"

"Bingley, this house has been unoccupied for many months. I can easily assure you that there will be nobody waiting to place an offer. I give you my word that Netherfield will be yours."

"Very well Darcy, I know that I can always count on you." Bingley bounded down the steps to his waiting horse below with an obvious spring to his step. I smiled to myself in amusement at this sight before allowing the groom to help me into the saddle. As I sat in the leather I looked once more at the home that Bingley was to let and by some means knew that there would be greater trials in store for me than securing it for a reasonable price.

* * *

Bingley was satisfied to find that no other offer had been made upon Netherfield Park and knew immediately that he had to let it. Even though the price appeared somewhat unreasonable in relation to its situation, Bingley booked no objections, no matter how strongly I voiced them.

"How can I ever thank you Darcy?" Bingley said as they journeyed back to the inn where they had taken rooms for the night.

"Your thanks are not necessary, Bingley. I feel quite content that you have secured it."

"I do hope that you will be one of the party when we journey from Town, Darcy." Bingley asked, his enthusiasm more than what was required. I would have journeyed to Hertfordshire with him without invitation. He needed advice on running the estate and to prevent him being cheated by his servants, a very high possibility.

"I am at your disposal Bingley."

"Thank you my friend." I nodded slightly, no response was required.

As I kicked my horse through the Hertfordshire countryside I could do nothing but think of my sister. I would never dream of allowing her to live in such a place! Yet I was allowing Bingley to enter the same society with his family. Would I live to regret allowing him to let such a home or would something more domineering plague my visit?


	2. Miss Bingley's Displeasure

**Chapter 2 - Miss Bingley's Displeasure**

I stood silently at the window of my study in Town looking out at the many people who passed by onto Bond Street. Only a few days remained in town for me to settle all of my business affairs before travelling onto Bingley's new estate in Hertfordshire. It had been very trying few weeks since returning to London. especially when Bingley desired my company to diminish the draining voices of his Sisters as they complained mincingly. They did not approve of Bingley's choice of such an estate and Bingley was made aware of such feelings on every possible occasion.

It was on one such occasion at the Bingley's London home that Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst turned their attentions toward myself in the hope of altering their Brother's choice of home. We had not been long returned to town when this conversation was founded, I had to confess myself not surprised.

"Pray Mr Darcy," Miss Bingley said as she stood and paced around the drawing room of their townhouse. I turned from my usual position at the window to give her my undivided and in some cases, unwilling attention. "Could you not attempt to persuade our Brother to remain in Town?"

"I could Miss Bingley, but I would not. I thoroughly approve of your Brother's choice, although society is a little less varied." Mr Hurst snorted loudly at my comment before he waved for a servant to refill his wine glass.

"What are we to do in such tedious company, Sir?" Miss Bingley almost screeched in response to my unwillingness. "I am sure that I shall run mad!"

"And I!" Exclaimed Louisa Hurst.

"I am sure that you shall find many things to keep you entertained. Hurst, I am sure you shall take pleasure in the shooting that is to offer!" I said with mock excitement to the gentleman.

"That is true, Darcy. I will be sure to hold you to a wager!" The man said as he raised his glass in solute.

"I am sure that you will." I muttered before turning back to the window and my examination of the street beyond."But Mr Darcy!" Miss Bingley protested, inspiring a frustration that I could no longer control.

"I have said my last word, Miss Bingley. I will repeat again, I firmly stand by your Brother's decision and have nothing further to say." She fell back into her chair in a mock brood, I however, turned back to the window and looked down at the familiar street again.

* * *

As my familiar black stallion galloped along beside the carriage holding Bingley's sisters and Mr Hurst I could not help but look to my friend who rode beside me and wonder if it was the right decision. Would Hertfordshire hold all of the necessities that the Bingley's will need and would Bingley's sisters ever come to feel for the place as Bingley surely would?

"It is a magnificent sight is it not, Darcy?" Bingley said as Netherfield came into our view.

"Of course it is, you made a magnificent choice Bingley!"

"We made a magnificent choice, Darcy! Now we have the moment of Caroline's displeasure! I'm sure her dislike will last long enough for dinner!" Bingley laughed loudly and I joined him with hesitation.

"I am sure it will. Though I assure myself that Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley's complaints will not diminish any of your own feelings about the place Bingley, I know you too well."

"That you do, Darcy. Only when you say that the place is no longer of use or give me exceptional reason to leave will I do so." Darcy smiled slightly.

"I will do so, you can be assured of my constancy to your wellbeing as well as that of your family." Bingley nodded slightly before he sighed.

"Although it is nothing in comparison to Pemberley I am sure that I should be happy to remain here Darcy!"

"I am pleased to hear it." Was I truthfully? I admit at that time I did not. What would be the consequences of such unknown society?

Bingley and I were correct in our speculations about Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley, their complaints of Netherfield and the surroundings lasted into dinner, and much longer.

Even at the dining table the next morning Miss Bingley was still showing her dissatisfaction of Netherfield. I sat silently, reading the newspaper while sipping coffee, trying to blot out her cries of frustration.

"This house is lacking a sort of fashion that a lady would find acceptable in such a house. Have you seen the drapes, Louisa?"

"I have indeed, they are from last season! And the decorations Caroline, so very droll."

"Indeed, we shall need to update immediately before anyone calls! I would be slandered for allowing anyone to enter into such a home!" I stood from my chair and took my cup toward the window where I silently wished that I had risen earlier and broke my fast alone.

"My dear Caroline," Bingley said softly. "These are country folk they care nothing for the latest fashion in decorations. They are not all so insistent on a change of fashion every season."

"Brother it is abominable! To live in such a dull house with no sort of extravagance, I'm sure that I should be ashamed." I had heard enough, I securely saw my cup set back on the table before I made my bow to the ladies and turned to Bingley.

"Shall we take a ride this morning, Bingley?" I had hoped that this would ease my friend's displeasure at having his newly let home disapproved of so openly. "I have the dire need to race my stallion across open fields."

"Of course, Darcy! I shall have the horses saddled immediately!" He nodded to a footman who immediately carried out his new master's orders.

"You must take great enjoyment, Mr Darcy in racing your horse across the vast expanses of Pemberley grounds. It is such a beautiful estate I am sure that you can find much enjoyment in it." Miss Bingley said with the most excitement we had encountered in many days.

"Of course, Miss Bingley. I always find myself to be excessively diverted at Pemberley."

"This you do not find in Hertfordshire, Sir?" Mrs Hurst added.

"I am unsure, Mrs Hurst for I have not yet had the pleasure to ride these grounds to make any discoveries. I will be sure to inform you of the pleasure of the ride on our return." Miss Bingley quickly dropped her cup back into it's saucer before I made another polite bow in their direction. Bingley noted my impatience and rose from his own chair.

"Shall we, Darcy." He said as he headed to the door. "I am sure that we shall have many people calling upon us today and many notes of welcome to reply to." I nodded silently, following his retreating form out of the room. Gathering my greatcoat, while ushering my valet to desist fussing over my appearance, I soon found myself in the saddle and enjoying the release of that certain entertainment which always gave me pleasure.

As I sat in a chair the same evening in the Netherfield drawing room I could not help but reflect upon the day. Many people had called upon Bingley and his sisters, to Miss Bingley's disgust. It even seemed that those people who had been unable to attend the house sent a note. Therefore, Bingley spent the remains of the morning after their extravagant ride and most of the afternoon replying to each note with care and devotion.

One gentleman in particular had caught the attention of Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. For I knew that the women would soon find something to amuse themselves, and I was correct. As Sir William Lucas departed the house after a lengthy visit, the laughter was immense, ringing through the corridors of the house making Bingley scowl.

"What an insufferable man, Louisa!" Miss Bingley said to her sister as she took a turn about the room. "To think that such a gentleman called upon us, I shall never be able to mutter a word to our acquaintances!"

"For sure Caroline!" Louisa Hurst said with disgust. "To think that he owned a shop before his elevation, what an embarrassment. I should never admit to such a thing. And his children! What a disgrace to have a daughter so old!"

"I thought him a perfectly suitable gentleman, very lively spirit." Bingley interjected with happiness.

"What do you think, Mr Darcy?" Miss Bingley asked quickly. I remained silent for a moment determining my own response.

"I think him acceptable." I said softly. "Even though he does have a daughter who is perfectly suitable for a spinster." Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst laughed loudly at this as they stared at me in admiration.

"He has been so kind as to extend us an invitation to the assembly in Meryton." Bingley said quickly to dull his sisters' laughter.

"An assembly!" Miss Bingley said in shock. "I would not like to been seen as such a common display, Charles! It will be full of country folk of lower rank and with no manners!"

"It will be perfectly acceptable!" Bingley said in reply to his sister. "I feel that it may be quite enjoyable, we shall attend." There was to be no more arguing on the subject, Bingley was firm in his resolve.

How I hate assembly's and balls, such a droll activity for a gentleman. My past experience was nothing to look back on for it was disappointing. I never took to dancing very well, instead I would stand by and listen to the whispers of my name as they passed around the room with other whispers of 'ten thousand a year'. That was certainly the paramount embarrassing fact, my fortune which any common acquaintance deemed it their place to discuss. Abominable!

Perhaps this was the main reason why I never took any interest in the company of women nor their whispers. This assembly in Meryton was not going to change that opinion. I would act in exactly the same way as I always had, I had no need to dance with people below my rank in society or meddle with people who could think nothing more of me than 'ten thousand a year'.


	3. An Assembly such as This?

**Chapter 3 - An Assembly Such as This?**

As the Bingley carriage travelled through Meryton I looked around as darkness begun to fall. The town was enchanting yet it was of no particular interest. It was not comparable to Town where the ton was more pronounced and status treated with decorum. Yes, town was the environment I liked, yet there were still women fussing over my 'ten thousand pounds'. The women of the Ton however, did not seem as degrading as the rumours that I suspected would have already spread across Hertfordshire. I could never imagine allowing my own sister to enter into such tedious company as the public ball they were attending on this particular evening. It would be a failing indeed to allow her precious nature and her good education to be spoilt by such acquaintances.

As our small party departed the carriage I looked up at the town hall where music had already begun before I noticed Miss Bingley's scowl. This made me fully aware that both of Bingley's sisters would be unimpressed on their return to Netherfield later in the evening. I would also have this to endure along with the assembly itself, unfortunate indeed.

"We are a long way from Grosvenor Square are we not, Mr Darcy?" Miss Bingley said quickly before she laughed. It was not a laugh of amusement but one of sarcasm, even Bingley turned to see what had caused such an emotion.

I immediately handed my hat to a footman as we entered the town hall and looked around with disappointment. Sir William Lucas had acknowledged this to be a beautiful building and yet I can find nothing extraordinary about it, it is similar to many other buildings in Town. I should take care never to believe a word that gentleman should utter again. If he were ever to be called a gentleman after such an elevation.

"Come, Darcy!" Bingley said as he pointed toward the room where the familiar tunes escaped into the dark corridor. I immediately went to my friend's aid and stood by him as we entered the room. I knew this would be the greatest challenge we would have to face during our stay here. Each family knew nothing of us, except for the little their husbands or Father's had permitted them on his return from calling upon Charles. Hence why there was a unmistakeable sense of tension escaping the room. Surprisingly upon our entry every occupant turned in our direction, the music developing into an ear piercing silence.

Bingley shifted from one foot to the other in anticipation as every eye in the room fell upon us. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst however, seemed to take the assessment of their appearance as encouragement to further scorn the unknown occupants of the room. A murmur of whispering distracted their further degradation of Hertfordshire society as Sir William crossed the floor in our direction.

"Welcome, Mr Bingley!" The gentleman said as he stopped in front of us and made his bow. We returned the formality, with less enthusiasm but more talent. Why do they continue to stare? I scowled silently in the direction of Caroline Bingley who had also noted the discourtesy.

"Thank you, Sir Lucas! It is an immense pleasure." Sir William directed our small party to a generous space in the corner of the room where we could be seen by all occupants of the small hall.

The music quickly struck up and as the couples gathered onto the floor Bingley disappeared into the crowd with Sir William. I sighed quickly in apprehension of the acquaintances we must make before following Bingley's figure through the crowds. The other families that gathered in the hall, moved quickly as I passed through followed by many whispers. I had expected the gossip, I was accustomed to it. Bingley however, was not. Yet his gentle nature allowed his subconscious mind to dismiss it without further thought.

I was soon reunited with Bingley who was stood with Sir William who was aiding introductions to a party of women and one gentleman whom I recognised as a Mr Bennet.

I stood silently behind Bingley as Sir William stood forward and extended his hand to the family with a smile upon his countenance.

"Mr Bingley, Mr Bennet you know, I would like to introduce Mrs Bennet to you." The woman dropped into her appropriate curtsy before taking it upon herself to address Bingley directly.

"I am very glad to make your acquaintance, Mr Bingley!" Mrs Bennet said with enthusiasm before turning to the small party of women next to her. "This is Jane, my eldest." I set my eyes upon what must have been the most handsome woman in the whole room. Yet she did not have the look on her features that was anything more than handsome. She could never be described as a beauty!

"Miss Bennet." Bingley said as he bowed to her, she smiled happily yet nervously at this attention. She was indeed very attractive, yet unsuitable.

"This is Elizabeth." Mrs Bennet added. "And Mary." Elizabeth looked too plain to even be remarked upon as tolerably handsome, she had a look about her that was not at all beautiful, she had no excellence in her features. Mary however, was not even worth my attention, she would not be suitable for anyone. Surely she will diminish into the perplexing life of spinsterhood with great ease and happiness. I laughed at my own judgement quickly before noticing Mrs Bennet was speaking again.

"Kitty and Lydia, my youngest are dancing." She has five daughters! What a poor unfortunate fellow Mr Bennet must be, residing with so many women who are so wholly unattractive. "Do you dance yourself sir?" Bingley immediately confirmed that he did before securing the elder Miss Bennet for the next two sets. I looked across the room quickly toward the many people who were dancing. Many of the younger girls paraded in an undignified and unchecked manner which only emphasised their own need for strict punishment or being restricted from the society they cannot behave in.

"Do you dance yourself, sir?" Mrs Bennet's words rung through my ears but I did not properly recollect them until I had turned towards them.

"Do forgive me, Mrs Bennet!" Bingley cried. "May I introduce my good friend, Mr Darcy!" The group of ladies immediately conducted their curtsies while I stood for a moment in shock of the uneasiness of our situation. I bowed quickly but said nothing, these people do not deserve the words of a person such as myself, it would be insupportable!

"Do you dance yourself, Sir? For I wager that you shall not find such lively music nor such pretty partners!" Mrs Bennet's shrill voice said to me. I looked at her for a moment as her voice echoed throughout the room and knew that I could take no more embarrassment. I turned quickly and marched across the room in search of the safety of a corner. At least there the conversation of such a horrible woman would never reach my ears.

I stood in the corner silently watching Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst who showed no pleasure at being in such company. I sighed slightly as whispers echoed around the room, starting from a small table where Mrs Bennet had situated herself. Her eyes lifted to me for a moment before she buried her head in conversation with her neighbours.

"Who is he to think himself so far above his company?" I heard her screech before one of her daughters checked her. I looked upon her daughter and saw that it was the second eldest, Elizabeth. I was correct in my assumption that she was not at all attractive but there was something about her eyes that captured my attention, they sparkled dazzlingly in the light of the room. I stopped myself quickly and looked away to the dancing, where Bingley was deep in conversation with the eldest Miss Bennet.

I walked around the room in silent contemplation until the music of the second set drew to a close and Bingley approached. I had been so engrossed in my further assessment of the company that his voice surprised me.

"Come Darcy, I must have you dance!" The young man said as he stood at my side. "I hate so see you stood around in this stupid manner! Come, I must have you dance!" I did not turn to examine Bingley's countenance, instead my vision remained focused upon the assembly.

"I certainly shall not! At an assembly such as this, it would be insupportable!" I paused slightly before continuing. "I see that both of your Sisters are engaged at present, you know that it would be a punishment for me to stand up with another woman."

"But have you not seen all of the women Darcy, I swear I have never met with such attractive women in my life!" I visibly scowled before I stole an assessing glance to the eldest Miss Bennet.

"I believe that you have been dancing with the only handsome woman in the room, Bingley." This was the truth, from what I had seen of the people gathered in the small assembly room, there was no handsome women and certainly no evidence of good breeding. Jane Bennet was not a beauty, but she was a goddess in comparison to the other attending women.

"Look!" Bingley said quickly, pulling me away from my thoughts. "There is her sister, a most handsome young lady!" I followed his direction to where Miss Elizabeth Bennet sat, her eyes cast downward.

"She is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me." I paused slightly before my forbearance subsided and frustration emerged. "I have not come here to be of consequence to young women who are slighted by other men! Go back to your partner and enjoy her smiles. I insist that you are wasting your time with me!" Bingley almost cried out in alarm from my words which were itched with anger.

"Darcy, I would not be as fastidious as you are for a kingdom!" Bingley claimed before he took his leave, rejoining Miss Bennet across the room for further introductions.

As I stood silently reflecting on the recent conversation I saw Miss Elizabeth approaching and as she passed me she dropped her eyes quickly, a mischievous smile upon her countenance. I watched her as she crossed a small part of the room and stopped before Miss Lucas, taking her hands and smiling as though it was a deep and affectionate friendship. Her eyes yet again sparkled, so that I had to force myself to look away from their beauty for fear of being discovered.

Frustration yet again surfacing I crossed the room anger rising at my stupidity for feeling a strange attraction to the deep unknown of her eyes.

I soon found myself upon the known members of my party who's opinions had not been altered. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst still held the vague expression on their countenances, watching as the most disgraceful fashions past by. Mr Hurst was his usual self, sat quietly at a table with a generous portion of wine to keep him entertained.

"How do you find the atmosphere, Mr Darcy?" Miss Bingley asked before laughing slightly. "I am sure that we should like to hear your opinion."

"You will be pleased to hear, Miss Bingley that I find it very dull indeed with no sense of fashion within the ladies or any sense of good breeding." Both ladies laughed loudly before whispering to each other as two girls in the dance laughed and screeched loudly.

I was pleased, along with the Bingley sisters to be able to leave the assembly with little conversation.

The arrival of the carriage was a welcoming sight yet the thought of her dark eyes forced me to turn back to the assembly room where the Bennet family were departing toward their own waiting carriage. I watched silently in the darkness as Miss Elizabeth stopped just outside and raised her head to look to the skies, the most pleasant smile upon her countenance. As the stars reflected in her eyes I was momentarily captivated by her. Only my own better judgement and severe self control forced me to take my position in the carriage for the journey back to Netherfield.

* * *

The Netherfield drawing room was inviting that night. As we took seats in front of the fire Bingley has to express his pleasure of the evening to his sisters' displeasure.

"What a wonderful evening, such pleasant women!" Bingley laughed slightly.

"Yes the young Miss Bennet was a great pleasure! Louisa and I were just agreeing that we should like to know her better!" Miss Bingley said as took her seat. "But the Mother!"

"I have never met with such pleasant people in my whole life!" Bingley added with pleasure.

"I had heard of Eliza Bennet being described as a famous local beauty!" Miss Bingley cried with a sarcastic tone. "What do you say, Mr Darcy?"

"I should as soon called her Mother a wit." The laughter of this statement rang though the room, but I had to admit that I found no amusement in it. It was my opinion, based upon the company I had been forced to endure that night.

I retired to my room soon after, unable to tolerate Caroline Bingley's further assessment of Meryton society.

Situating myself in front of the fire of my own private sitting room, brandy in my hand I could not resist my mind returning back to the eyes that reflected so much happiness. Those eyes which reflected stars and those eyes that did something to my composure that no woman had before achieved.


	4. Lucas LodgeThe officers

**Chapter 4 - Lucas Lodge/The Officers**

The next day found me partaking in many activities in order to busy myself. I spent the majority of the day in the well stocked but rather unused library examining a very enthralling book. The library allowed me to escape from the company of Caroline Bingley and her sister who ventured to that part of the house rarely. My peace and solitude was to be disturbed that evening when we were to attend a party at Lucas Lodge with Sir William. To think that he had made his fortune rather than inheriting it, and to have a daughter that he was unable to wed! It was comical!

* * *

Lucas lodge was a very respectable home yet nothing to Netherfield or Pemberley. The large drawing room was inviting and comfortable yet the offered entertainment was not. Mary Bennet had situated herself upon the pianoforte in the corner of the room and was presently playing a sombre concerto.

Our arrival was late due to the constant musings of Caroline Bingley to her appearance. Yet there were no complaints from the party, instead warm greetings were offered as I manoeuvred into a corner. At least there I was less likely to be interrupted by unwanted individuals with unwanted conversation.

My concentration however, was easily diverted toward a more pleasurable topic. Elizabeth Bennet stood a short distance from my corner with her Mother and Colonel Forster. Their conversation was not loud enough to overhear but her eyes and countenance brightened as she spoke. I found myself suddenly enchanted by her present appearance, staring without reservation. Most suddenly her eyes rose to meet mine, sending a rush of pleasure throughout my body that I had never before experienced. I had never before experienced anything of the sort, a pleasure designed to heighten all of my senses and leave the most sweet taste in my mouth. My imagination was overwhelming my senses. Realising my subconscious stupidity I forced my eyes away. We had locked gazed for a few seconds yet it had been the most pleasure I had experienced in a long time. Even her presence was causing my fascination to increase, my heart to quicken and my concentration to waver.

"Mary! Play a song, we wish to dance!" I winced as the loud and irritating voice of Lydia Bennet echoed through the room.

"But there are still two movements!" Mary protested loudly. "Mama!"

"Play a jig, Mary! Nobody wants your concertos here!" Mrs Bennet stated angrily to her daughter before she turned back to continue her previous conversation with Mrs Long. What an infuriating woman! Does she not consider the implication her lack of manners has upon her daughters' reputations. Those daughters who could never be expected to marry well, their position in society would never allow it.

"I fear that their taste is not as fine as ours, Miss Mary." Sir William Lucas claimed as Mary Bennet sulked. "But let us oblige them this once, for no one here plays as well as you." That could also be contradicted. Mary Bennet however, reluctantly agreed, to the contentment of Lydia who paraded around the room attempting to claim other occupants to join the dance. She was unsuccessful and joined the dance with only one of her sisters and a few eager officers from the regiment.

How unfortunate it is to have to suffer such company! To imagine that Mr Bennet has allowed all five of his daughters to be out at once without any further instruction or checking of their unruly behaviour. No I was unfair in that assessment, that could only be applied to the three youngest Bennet daughters who were the most foolish women of my acquaintance.

"What a charming amusement this is for young people, Mr Darcy." Sir William's voice had surprised me as he stood over my shoulder, examining the company before us. "Nothing like dancing! One of the refinements of every polished society." I could have laughed as his assessment as I watched Lydia and Kitty dancing proudly with their officers.

"And every unpolished society, every savage can dance." I claimed drolly.

"Oh, yes!" Sir William reluctantly agreed before settling into an uncomfortable silence. He was only distracted when a familiar figure walked aside him. "Oh miss Eliza! Why are you not dancing? Mr Darcy please allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance I am sure when there is so much beauty before you." He had taken her hand and drew her toward me where I admired her beauty more than ever. I had been wrong in my initial assessment, she was indeed handsome.

"Indeed, Sir! I do not have the least intention of dancing. Please do not suppose that I move this way in order to beg for a partner." Her countenance flushed in the most pleasurable way as she refused his offer. Hoping that my voice would not display my present desire I spoke.

"I would be very happy if you would do me the honour of dancing with me, Miss Bennet." I was however, surprised by her response.

"I thank you but excuse me, I am not inclined to dance." She would refuse to dance with me? Fitzwilliam Darcy! It was a great honour for her to be so singled out, yet she was insistent.

"Oh, come Eliza! Why not? When Mr Darcy has no objection although he dislikes the amusement so much in general." Sir William claimed to my dissatisfaction. I had been in this part of the country for a few days yet the neighbourhood claimed to know my character as though we had been acquainted since birth. It was more than frustrating.

"Mr Darcy is all politeness."

"And why should he not be considering the inducement? For who could object to such a partner, Darcy?" I would not object to take her as my partner, she was too fascinating to me.

"I beg that you would excuse me." She made a small curtsy but she appeared reluctant before disappearing back into the crowd with Sir William. Her disappearance, however prompted Caroline Bingley to my place where her laugh caused a shiver to pass through my body.

"I am sure that I could guess your thoughts at this moment." She claimed in no more than a whisper to my ear.

"I should imagine not."

"You are thinking on how insupportable it would be to spend many evenings in such tedious company?" I would agree with her claim but she remained incorrect.

"No indeed, my mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes and the face of a pretty woman can bestow." Her fast intake of breath behind me was clearly audible, noting her surprise at my claim.

"May one dare ask who's eyes inspired such reflections?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet's" She was silent for a moment longer than appropriate, allowing me to cherish her own disappointment.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet! I am all astonishment!" She said as she walked away, back toward her Sister who would be informed of the development with haste.

* * *

"Darcy!" Bingley's echoing voice through the Netherfield dining room pulled me from my thoughts. I turned quickly from the window to focus my attention on my friend who sat in an informal manner at the breakfast table.

"Yes, Bingley?" I asked quickly as I placed my coffee cup back on the saucer and walked toward the table.

"You do remember that we are engaged tonight for dinner?" The young man said before placing his napkin on the table.

"Yes I am aware of such Bingley, I understand that Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst are to dine alone." Bingley laughed slightly for a moment before standing and walking to the window.

"I believe that Caroline means to invite Miss Bennet to dinner this evening, it will be good for her to entertain." I nodded slightly in agreement but said nothing more. What influence could Miss Bennet have on my friend? Surely her low connections and her unruly family emphasise that she is not a suitable match for him.

"Pray Darcy," Bingley added with enthusiasm. "Do you not think Miss Bennet the most beautiful creature?" I looked out of the window at the grounds of Netherfield for a moment, contemplating on the reply that would not injure my friend nor his new find.

"Indeed Bingley." I paused, wishing to add more to my opinion. It was when Bingley looked at me with a quizzical eye that I finally resumed. "Shall we ride today? I feel that I am in desperate need of exercise." I could not inform him of the desperate mistake he would make by showing affection to Miss Bennet. I could only hope that his affections may diminish upon further acquaintance.

The afternoon passed regally at Netherfield, a quiet atmosphere remaining until the evening when the occupants descended to the drawing room in evening finery. I sat quietly on the sofa as Bingley entered, a smile apparent upon his countenance at the approaching dinner with the officers.

"Miss Bennet should be arriving soon." Caroline Bingley stated as she stood from her chair and gazed into the fire. "I understand that she has relations in Cheapside! How astonishing!" Louisa Hurst joined her sister in laughter before I stood and crossed the room.

"We should be departing, Bingley." I said roughly.

"Of course, Darcy. We should be punctual for our first engagement with the officers." I nodded slightly in apprehensive agreement before giving my bow to the ladies and exiting the room. I could not tolerate the musings of Caroline Bingley and her sister this evening, especially when I also had to endure the poor company of the militia.

* * *

Colonel Forster greeted us warmly into his company, a large group of loud and boisterous officers congregated around the large table. It was far from fashionable society, conversation fluttered between officers of women and war. Nothing to concern the more refined levels of society that I was accustomed to. I was disrupted from this thought by Colonel Forster addressing me.

"I understand that you are from Derbyshire, Mr Darcy."

"You are correct, Sir. My residence is situated in the heart of Derbyshire."

"Pemberley is a wonderful home!" Bingley interrupted with a grin. "There is no other home to compare to! I feel that I could never find another house like it."

The conversation at the table altered from my home to the topic of Netherfield.

"I feel that I should like to remain on at Netherfield for some time." I heard Bingley state before a loud echo of laughter erupted from further down the table. I mentally judged them for a moment before turning my concentration back to Bingley. He was more than comfortable in this situation, unlike myself. He had experience conversing with people he had never met before. I on the other hand, tended more to situate my concentration on regular and more socially standing connections.

The evening passed in a flurry of unacceptable conversation and over indulgence on the officers part. I however, returned to the carriage rather sombre and frustrated. The evening had passed magnificently for Bingley yet I only felt contempt for the people who were unable to show decency and respect. I was certainly dismayed for the part this could play on our future in this dismal place.

We dashed from the carriage through the rain and into Netherfield where we found Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst still up and sat in the drawing room. Mr Hurst lounged in a chair, clearly intoxicated and sleeping.

"What an evening we have had brother!" Caroline Bingley said upon our entrance to the drawing room. "Poor Miss Bennet has taken ill."

"Taken ill?" Bingley asked as he poured wine.

"She came to Netherfield upon horseback in the rain! She became unwell during dinner, a cold I expect."

"Where is she?" Bingley asked with concern as he poured himself a rather generous brandy.

"We have situated her in one of the rooms and made her comfortable."

"Good, she shall have to remain until she is well. Have you sent a messenger to Longbourn?" Bingley asked, his concern rising.

"Of course, Brother." Bingley nodded slightly and took a chair, silent for a time. I could see that he was contemplating on the health of Miss Bennet. Surely Mrs Bennet's stupidity was to blame for her daughters illness. What Mother would let her daughter travel four miles in the rain upon horseback? I could not understand her reasoning nor her expectations in this matter. Was it her hope that her daughter should be requested to remain overnight due to the weather? It was unfortunate if this was Mrs Bennet's scheme for her daughter had developed an illness from this interference. The scheme was flawed in many respects, if it was a scheme at all.

We retired early that night, while I lay awake contemplating a pair of fine eyes Bingley must have been enveloped in thoughts of Miss Bennet and the stupidity of her Mother. I would never be able to understand that woman who produced a gentle spirited daughter and another with the most magnificent eyes that set my unwilling heart aflame.


	5. Elizabeth Descends Upon Netherfield

**Please Read****: ****Chapter 1-4 of this story have been rewritten****, if you have read this story before please remember to start reading from the beginning. Thanks!**

**Chapter 5 - Elizabeth Descends upon Netherfield**

Although took to my bed late that night I rose with the morning sun. Taking a rushed and much required cup of coffee I escaped the house long before any other members of the party had descended below stairs. To my relief I had escaped the clutches of Caroline Bingley for another morning.

The gardens of Netherfield were one aspect of the estate that I very much approved of. The carefully tendered lawns and enticing paths gave me a very enthralling diversion upon my morning walk. My mind however, was more agreeably engaged with the Bennet family. The second eldest daughter in particular, who raised a certain sort of curiosity which was not appealing. For myself to be attracted in any such way to a woman of such social standing...it was insupportable.

"Mr Darcy." The soft female voice drove me from my reverie. She stood before me, her countenance visibly brightened and one eyebrow rose in the most provocative way as she gazed toward me.

"Miss Bennet." My voice betrayed me, it shook with the surprise of seeing her, so far from home at such an early hour. I took in her appearance from her modest dress to the six inches of mud which rimmed her petticoat before she spoke again.

"I came to inquire after my sister." Her voice held an obvious irritation toward me as I continued my assessment of her appearance.

"On foot?"

"As you see." I did indeed! I examined her muddy petticoat again, carefully reasoning that there had been heavy rainfall. "How is my sister?" Her eyes spoke volumes, she was obviously agitated by my engaging her without the offer of escorting her inside. Those brown orbs gazed toward me with such intensity it begun to develop into uneasiness.

"Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. Allow me to escort you inside." She did not respond yet her speedy pace found her far ahead before I had comprehended her movement. I followed behind her for as long as I could pretend to do so, examining her alluring figure and the provocative sway of her hips as she walked. I had to control myself, she was not suitable, her family were not suitable nor her connections. She held nothing to her advantage except a magnificent pair of dark brown eyes which tempted me toward the darkness of ruin.

* * *

Upon reaching the house I showed her to a waiting footman who escorted her to Bingley. I could not escort her myself. The immense fascination I felt toward her was so unwanted that I no longer wished for her presence. Yet as soon as she had disappeared I longed for her to return so I could further assess her flushed countenance and fine eyes.

To my disappointment I found her already with her sister when I found my way to the breakfast room. The entire party were congregated there enjoying the morning sun which gleamed through the windows.

"Good morning, Darcy!" Bingley said with emphasis as I made my bow and took a cup of coffee. I sipped a small amount before greeting him with less enthusiasm and taking my usual position at the window.

"We must allow her to be an excellent walker." Mrs Hurst claimed with laughter, obviously discussing Elizabeth Bennet. "Her appearance this morning, she looked almost wild!"

"I could hardly keep my countenance." Miss Bingley claimed with laughter "What does she mean by walking here because her sister has a cold?"

"And her petticoat!" Mrs Hurst interjected with a humour I did not approve of. "I hope that you saw her petticoat Brother, six inches deep in mud, I am certain of it!"

"I must confess that it quite escaped my notice." Bingley claimed in a way which signified that he was not interested by his Sisters' present topic of conversation.

"You observed it, I am sure, Mr Darcy?" I turned from my position at the window to address Miss Bingley's question.

"I did."

"I am inclined to think that you should not wish your Sister to make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not."

"It seems to be to show an abominable sort of conceited independence."

"She shows an affection for her sister which is very pleasing." Bingley interjected.

"I am afraid, Mr Darcy that this certain escapade may have affected your admiration for her fine eyes." Miss Bingley claimed with a sarcastic smile to her Sister who also laughed into her teacup.

"Not at all, they were brightened by the exercise." They could find nothing further to say, a long anticipated silence falling about the room.

* * *

Our party had adjourned to the drawing room, discussing a days shooting when the door opened to readmit Elizabeth Bennet. I stood from my chair and placed my book safely onto the table beside me before giving my bow.

"Miss Bennet, I hope you do not find your Sister more ill than you expected." Bingley asked with genuine concern.

"She is quite unwell, Mr Bingley. She has developed a fever but she remains uncomplaining and alert."

"I shall call for the doctor and you shall stay with us until your Sister is recovered." I noted that Mrs Hurst and her Sister visibly scowled at their Brothers invitation. I however, remained undecided. I was contented for her to remain on so I could further assess her character and appearance which was to my liking. On the other hand, that said appearance was inspiring a certain desire in me which could threaten to overtake any self control I may possess. This was a more paramount issue for me to resolve, the maintenance of my usually firm self control.

"You are very kind, Sir." Elizabeth claimed with the same smile she had held for Charlotte Lucas on the evening of the assembly, a genuine smile.

* * *

Bingley, Hurst and I made up a small shooting party which lasted until the sun had begun its descent. Knowing that we had been out longer than expected we returned to Netherfield to dress for dinner. I was hopeful that Elizabeth Bennet would form some excuse as to spend the dinner hour above stairs with her Sister. I was determined in a newly formed resolve to forget any curious desire I felt for her.

My resolve lasted through dinner, which she surprisingly attended. It was not until we took to the drawing room after strong brandy that said resolve begun to diminish.

Bingley and his Sisters had been persuaded into a game of cards by Mr Hurst, who usually found an opportunity to cheat. I begged absence from this activity, taking up a seat at the small writing desk. Elizabeth Bennet however, sat alone on a small chaise with a book open upon her lap. Her lips were slightly apart in concentration and as I watched her lips softly and yet silently formed the words printed. It was such an awe inspiring moment that I almost forgot to breathe. Her simplicity of dress and the attractiveness of her as small dark ringlets escaped the back of her hair was undeniable. It was with a determined force that I took up my pen in the hope of finding the words to write there.

"Will you join us, Miss Bennet." I did not look up as Mrs Hurst's voice travelled the length of the room to where she sat in what appeared to be a contented silence.

"I thank you, no."

"You prefer reading to cards, do you?" Mr Hurst asked with a disapproving tone.

"Miss Bennet is a great reader and takes no pleasure in anything else." Miss Bingley claimed before she was corrected.

"I deserve neither no such praise nor such censure. I am not a great reader and take pleasure in many things." I looked up at this, her countenance yet again flushed as she responded to the false claim.

"What do you do there, Sir?" I turned toward the sound of her voice, Miss Bingley attempting to coerce me into her conversation again.

"It is no secret, I am writing to my Sister." I turned back to my letter but was yet again interrupted by her inquiring tone.

"Oh, Georgiana! How I long to see her. She is so accomplished! Her performance of the pianoforte is exquisite. Do you play, Miss Bennet?"

"I do but very ill indeed!"

"All young ladies are accomplished! They sing, draw, dance and I know not what!" Bingley claimed with a smile toward Miss Bennet. I however, speedily gave the contradiction of his notion.

"There are not half a dozen who would satisfy my notion of an accomplished woman."

"Certainly!" Caroline agreed. "She also needs to possess something in her manner and the tone of her voice, her dress and expression."

"And to this you must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading." My eyes travelled to the small book which lay open on Miss Bennet's knees.

"I am no longer surprised and your knowing only six accomplished women, Mr Darcy. I rather wonder as to your knowing any." Her voice was teasing, her complexion relaxed. It was this wit which inspired another wave of desire to overtake me in which found that my excellent education could not aid me in forming a response.

"Are you so severe upon your own sex?" Mrs Hurst asked her as Elizabeth closed her book, her appearance assured me that she was taking enjoyment in the opportunity for witty banter.

"I have never seen such a woman, she would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold."

"Perhaps you have not had the advantage, Miss Bennet of moving in society enough. There are many accomplished young ladies of our acquaintance." Miss Bingley claimed before Hurst interrupted as to return to cards. Miss Bennet upon realisation that the conversation was ended found this a perfect opportunity to retire to her Sister.

Soon after, the letter initially addressed to Georgiana discarded, I found my way to my room. There I found solitude and the opportunity to further assess the complicated issue of Elizabeth Bennet. I could not disagree with claims that she was a handsome young woman yet it was her liveliness of mind which was the foundation of my attraction. The wit that had been directed toward me in our playful conversation was invigorating. Rarely could a gentleman find such lively conversation from a woman, especially me. I was often left to the devices of Miss Bingley and her Sister or Georgiana who was often too shy to share her own opinion. Elizabeth Bennet however, held no reservations in expressing those opinions in such a way that would almost castrate me with desire. Yet I remained firm in my resolve. I was to continue to ignore her presence, she was unsuitable and no liveliness of mind could possibly persuade me otherwise.


	6. My Good Opinion

**Chapter 6 - My Good Opinion.**

The next morning found me much more refreshed but yet again awake uncommonly early. The early hour dissuaded me against descending below stairs instead determined to write the letter to Georgiana which I had been unable to do so the previous evening. My attention had been diverted by Elizabeth Bennet so that I struggled to find the words to put to paper even long after she retired. I therefore, situated myself at my modest writing desk and began again with the correspondence that should have been completed had it not been for Elizabeth Bennet and her fine eyes. Suppressing a laugh and dipping the pen I began.

_My Dearest Sister,_

_You will be contented to find that we have all arrived safely at Netherfield Park from Town. The country is pleasant although not comparable to Pemberley. Yes there are pleasant woods and groves to satisfy any gentleman's curiosity but the society is very altered. _

_Mr Bingley, as his usual nature, can find no fault with the present company. Yet there are certain individuals who contradict our long-standing impression of good mannered acquaintances. Perhaps my dear Georgiana, I am being too speedy in my rebuke of Merton society in general. For there are some very handsome young ladies, one in particular who Mr Bingley is pleased with who offer intelligent conversation._

_I dearly hope that you are well for I have not received a missive from you since I was in Town. I do hope that Pemberley is enjoyable and that Mrs Annesley is still as pleasing to you._

_I would dearly hope that I will soon find myself returned to Town and our reunion. It seems to be an age since I looked upon you yet it is only a matter of weeks! I do hope that Bingley will soon no longer require my presence at Netherfield so I may enjoy your company once again._

_Until that time I remain your loving Brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_

* * *

_

My contented morning was soon to be disrupted by the arrival of Mrs Bennet and her two youngest daughters. They had arrived a short time after we had finished breakfast, after a note had been sent from Miss Elizabeth in relation to her Sister's health. Bingley had inquired politely of Miss Bennet's condition resulting in a tolerable answer being sent by a housemaid.

To my relief Mrs Bennet and her three daughters took to remaining above stairs with Jane Bennet. After a short period however, they found their way to the breakfast parlour where we had congregated. Mr Hurst quit the room immediately claiming a headache.

"Mrs Bennet, I do hope that you have not found Miss Bennet worse than you expected?" Bingley asked as Mrs Bennet fell into a brisk curtsy.

"Indeed I do, Mr Bingley!" Her voice rang out throughout the room. "She is too ill to be moved! I fear that we must trespass a little longer on your kindness."

"My Sister and I shall not hear of her removal!"

"I fear that she is very ill indeed and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world. I often tell my other girls that they are nothing to her!" I could bear it no longer! As Mrs Bennet took the seat opposite her host I found myself at the window gazing out in silence. "You have a sweet room here, Mr Bingley! I do nope that you have no plans to quit Netherfield.

"I consider myself quite fixed here at present. I find myself quite attached to the country."

"The country provides a very confined and unvarying society." I turned to Mrs Bennet, my comment particularly directed toward her yet it was unnoticed. Her countenance angered quickly as she clutched her handkerchief.

"I cannot see that London has any great advantage over the country on my part." She claimed, her eyes fixed upon me as I turned back toward the window. How very uneducated she was. To imagine that Town was comparable to this society! I would sooner spend a lifetime in Town than in Hertfordshire.

"Mama!" I turned at the sound of her sweet voice as she checked her own Mother. "You misunderstand Mr Darcy's meaning!"

"Do I indeed?" The embarrassment Elizabeth Bennet felt was obvious, she blushed heavily rubbing her hands together in frustration. Her eyes were fixated upon her Mother but she occasionally glanced toward Miss Bingley and her Sister who contained laughter together in the corner of the room.

"I would have him know that we dine with four and twenty families!" Mrs Bennet's shrill voice screeched. My retaliation was ready to be voiced as I turned but Elizabeth Bennet was before me. Her voice was strained, her countenance further failing.

"Mama, has Charlotte Lucas called?"

"She called yesterday with her Father, what an agreeable man he is!" That was disputable. "_That_ is my idea of good breeding; and those persons who fancy themselves very important and never open their mouths, quite mistake the matter.'' That is her idea of good breading? It should not have been a surprise. "It is a shame their daughter's are not more handsome."

"Mama!" Elizabeth protested as I turned back to resume the view from the window, before I say something that may embarrass my friend. For a woman of Mrs Bennet's position to expose herself in such a way was shameful. Mr Bingley was civil in his reply to her further thanks for his assistance toward Miss Bennet before she eventually called for her carriage. Relief overcoming me I turned back into the room to give my bow before the youngest Bennet daughter stood forward.

"Do you still intent to give a ball at Netherfield, Mr Bingley?" She asked with smiles to her older sister. You could distinguish her easy manners and natural self-consequence as she insisted that Bingley should keep his promise.

"I am perfectly ready to keep my promise, I assure you." Bingley claimed before the two youngest daughters celebrated together over their achievement.

They soon departed to Miss Bingley's delight. Miss Elizabeth had quickly dismissed herself above stairs to her Sister allowing Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst an opportunity to forward their opinions.

"What a hateful woman!" Miss Bingley cried to her Sister as she begun a turn about the room toward my position at the window.

"Indeed, Caroline. To think that she only entertains four and twenty families!" The laughter that ensued was ridiculous. I could not reason with the morals or the upbringing of that particular family but I would never use them as a form of entertainment. Caroline Bingley monitored my countenance for approval, to her disappointment she got none. I wanted no part in their slander, I would partake in my own private assessment of Elizabeth Bennet's fine complexion as it reddened in mortification. An unwanted desire growing I begged my leave before retiring to the library for silence and contemplation.

* * *

Mr Hurst attempted to persuade the party into a game of loo at the card table after dinner. Miss Bingley however, seeing that I would prefer to read a book also declined and took up her own book alongside me. Miss Elizabeth also took up reading while Bingley and Mrs Hurst struck up conversation as Mr Hurst found a comfortable position on the sofa to sleep.

My book should have been very enjoyable had Miss Bingley not also taken an interest in it. She took to observing my progress of said book while making inquiries of the topic or gazing at the page over my shoulder. Any question she offered I answered civilly, and read on. It was only after exhausting all attempts of conversation with me that she placed down her book before speaking to the party.

"I can find no better way to spend an evening! I declare that there is no enjoyment to reading!" Upon further silence from the party Caroline stood and begun to make a turn of the room. Contented at her departure from my company I finally returned to my book.

"Miss Eliza Bennet." Miss Bingley's voice yet again drove me from the book I was longing to read as she stood before the young lady who inspired such feelings inside of me. "Let me persuade you to follow my example and take a turn about the room, it is quite refreshing." My concentration diminished from my book and now concentrated on Elizabeth Bennet as she joined Miss Bingley in her walk of the room. I slammed my book shut with mock frustration as they finished their circle of the room and stood before me.

"Will you not join us, Mr Darcy?" Caroline Bingley's tone was far from inviting. She stood with her arm resting on that of Elizabeth Bennet's, her eyes portraying a certain hatred toward the woman who had succeeded to inspire my affection.

"That would defeat the object." I said drolly as I smiled toward the pair, it was amusing having Elizabeth Bennet upon the arm of the one woman I would never marry.

"What can he possibly mean, Miss Bennet?"

"I know not, Miss Bingley." Her eyes shone with radiance as she mocked excitement toward Caroline Bingley. The beauty of it almost made me sigh in contentment.

"Pray! We insist upon knowing your meaning, Sir!"

"You either choose this method of entertainment because you are in each other's confidence and have private affairs to discuss." Unlikely. "Or you are conscious that your figures are to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should intrude and if the second, I can admire you much better from my present position." Miss Bingley who determined that my admiration was designed for her claimed,

"Oh, shocking! How shall we punish him, Miss Eliza?" Elizabeth Bennet laughed in a way which caused my heart to race. She was so intriguing that every syllable she said was so very enthralling that I often found myself reciting our verbal joust long after I should have.

"We could tease him? Laugh at him?"

"Mr Darcy is not to be teased."

"That is a shame because I dearly love to laugh."

"I do hope that my faults are not of consequence, Miss Bennet." I said honestly. "It has always been a study of mine to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule." Caroline Bingley, suddenly uninterested by the topic of conversation took another turn around the room, Elizabeth Bennet however stood before me, her wit uncommonly attractive.

"Such as vanity and pride?"

"Where there is a real superiority of mind pride will always be under good regulation." As she turned away to hide a smile I continued my assessment of my own character. "I have faults enough, Miss Bennet but I hope that they are not of understanding. My temper would perhaps be resentful and my good opinion once lost in lost forever." She had remained silent throughout my speech but her smile now returned.

"That is a failing indeed, but I cannot laugh at it." I had never before met such a woman! For a woman to offer such stimulating conversation to a gentleman was uncommon. Yet, for a woman also to possess wit and education to incorporate into said conversation was very arousing.

Unfortunately, my response was disturbed by Caroline Bingley who, upon observing Elizabeth's monopolization of my attention, insisted on music.

I was concerned. Miss Bingley obviously feared Elizabeth Bennet as a rival for my affections. Perhaps disclosing my rising affection to Caroline Bingley had been immoral and unfair. Yet my greatest fear is that I may foolishly succumb to my growing attraction to Elizabeth Bennet, despite the impracticality of marriage to one of such inferior rank and family.


End file.
